User blog:Queen Armada/Super Teams era 70's ML
70's was a super era outer space for every ML team.They had their dream players and lineups.Players locked in classified secret files.The league had no resemblance of the players now or during what they are feeding as 70's.Playstyles were really different than any players anyone has seen.Their offense and fielding was not close to any of these players but way better.Each club had many of these type of Super players.Players and teams back then were many times more powerful than a babyboomer era team of late 80's.Roger Stark being and Carter was long hair Mr.NY player and there were 3 more on the same team,Hernandez.All of them high talent level.Strength and playing skills were past 100 just start for shortstop.They were all normal people above military from overseas.Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin.All of the uncles and fathers were under 18th Century management and coaching staff,manager.Super players of such high senses.Batting was not the same as babyboomer batting.Best babyboomer batters as Darryl Strawberry had 70's in the batting,t.v. NL swing homerun,Andre Dawson,Derek Bell.Johnny Beausyk was a great power hitter of Brew Crew.Put bat head infront of the ball and had many types of swing stances in one stance and change alter for inside and going down lines,pull and extension and codes from coaches.As for pitching.Many greats were erased.Every team had 17 game winner and that in modern day would be 30 games and low 3.00 era under.They were all crushing each other.They all had super players which is not an all star.Pitching had trick grips and hard throwing.Velocity with guile.Our fathers for my age group were able to beat their grandparents and ancestors as like a space league.Advancements and very intelligent managing master minds call play.They want a player as a play to hit a double land on second then a power hitter to drive him in.Then with distribution.Then green light go wild and controlled.Many of these managers are psychiatrists and great world leaders..Say their real names with the power and stats and play level they were.The real stats and real power and skill.Windups from back then,submarine arm Roy Hutchins of Pittsburgh,sidearm shortstop flick 100mph,fastball windup and sidearm.Baseball lost character from t.v.,acting,music and media,,military,law enforcement,NFL,NBA and pro Wrestling as it was a t.v. show as a games.Acting.Sports Illistrated.Higher level and lost intelligent codes they used to call to make it impossible as umpire uses codes,dugout and staff to players.Offense and defense.Speedy defense from powerhitters catching out the same as them,powerhitters and robbing infielders of hits,like ping pong throw.Hole in the Wall and more events with plastic laser tag.Stadiums the babyboomer expansion teams got.To the Florida Marlins and Tampa Rays.Secrets and can we stretch our bodies milestones to these techniques and secrets about my family members,uncles and Dad.Secrets but can they do them.Stretch batting and twist as for pitching.They were crafty and 80's which on t.v. changed but retained ghosts of 70's ML.Competitors that migrated back home around the world and Pacific to Caribbean to their island.Power level of most FBI agents and RCMP.They though were not born trained and were abnormal with talent.Music albums is history in rock of ML and playoffs.Regular season?Their real names and numbers and stats lost characteristics,erased them and some are buried in cemetary.Era they lived in 70's of New World North America and dangerous habits.And they got old and retired.They extended and played in minor league teams sent down to retire.Quit.Old age.Many 60's and 50's players playing eve of their career 70's.Names changed and players that looked like them different hat cap logo team and different position.Cold War brought them empty memories.They cut down big players on their teams to a few when they had 5 to 7 big players and in rotation.They made Reit lose games as they played better in 80's as 20 game winner more..500 pitchers get into 80's as Cy Young quality pitching and stats.Many players during the decades had their names same family of names but not big players like Speirs and Sparks as hitter.Names give us leads.Trachsel but a hitter.Draft lottery shuffle every players real.Names and play changed in 70's.Some were hitters turned pitchers and reversed.Pitchers can and shortstop can pitch.Change of positions to batting and to mound.100mph plus and control of sliders and shuters in Ruts.Bass is pitching.Soccer and FIFA.T.v.Propaganda.Fake league and games and they said space league.But there is Oakland A's in space and league alignment,NL teams were American league.Managing with codes to batter for offense immediately.The batter can jump feirce game of chess.Batting given greenlight to do a play at offense.Get the batters to do plays with runners.Code to do power and get a triple before.That is why they get bonus points and rewards for getting triple in a game and to hit twice.This is for plays in offense the 70's but early 80's mastered.Teams were not in records like KC Royals of early 80's could do this and match 70's.KC team was a super power in Majors.They then failure when to National league in demand in middle 70's.They won more games in NL breaking records and rivalry with Reds getting rid of them in playoffs and facing the Brewers in World Series number.Powerful KC Royals then won another vs Yankees and beat Boston.Series Circuit KC Royals super power a team prevails.Control high velocity starters 20 game caliber,home grown rotation with specialty pitchers trick ball arsenal breaking and curve knuckle.Speed outfield power.Best infield in Majors as Giants and their gold glove fielding.Knocking out their division rival Mets.Twins of of early 80's had players that did this.Twins and Tigers were similiar.Both same type of attack and distribution.Twins in late 70's early 80's became the League's power.Another power in AL to take on a superpower team that asked got it to go to the AL before many decades ago to 19th Century the Giants of AL.Giants were AL super team very powerful team with complete pitching and everything they wanted.In babyboomer era they had a rotation with 20plus game winner Maxwell leading them but speciality pitchers for breaking balls that had 17 wins and 10 losses like records.Its for his arsenal and trick ball.Closer and they were Italian team.Make your move in a board game.Do a trick and stunt.Plays in outfield.Get the runners out stop their advance or to get them advance out.Play cat and mouse with the runners and outs.Pitching and middle relief.Mastered things raised them in their system to do impossible as ability.They train for multiple tasks.Efficiency was very strict.Players were very desciplined.Desciplined and the coach goes to codes to them and they know even from trade.Set up in field like chess.Board games.Team alignment was very different with higher results they gave up.KC Royals East, AL,Giants Central AL,St Louis Cardinal AL,Tigers East,AL,Boston Central,AL,Twins East, AL,Mets NL Central,AL Yankees,California NL,Brewers AL East,Pittsburgh Central NL,Philly AL,Oakland AL West,Dodger AL West,Orioles AL Central,Braves East,Cinncinatti East NL.The league was more powerful because 70's teams and erased 1000's players and management brought home championships and their players Awards and homerun derbies,styles and attributes lost,character.Go back to 70's and find out where and how they talked.Match 1989 teachings back 70's in ML city.Success was taken apart when the league re-alignment middle 80's and taking back giant players and management.Then making them except award.Umpires erased out of history.When the league was aligned super above super.Space level other dimension where it got closed up from their high advancements,outer space.These names super types of teams where .500 pitcher would be a 20 game winner Cy Young award winner low era.Power hitters are as powerful as shortstop and pitcher.Strength level type and species of beings no more.Ancestors and grandchild competing.All numbers erased and wrong.Manager was very smart and management genious codes.Repairman in baseball as players,janitor,foreman,technician,engineer,doctor,officer,sherrif all interpreted into baseball.General on the mound middle relief.Janitor on 3rd base.Technician shortstop.Outfield Foreman employer.Tradesman and teacher as DH into baseball not specifically. Category:Blog posts